


Possibilities

by AkariHope



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season 4 Spoilers, basically just me being emo and wanting the girls to stop fighting for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHope/pseuds/AkariHope
Summary: Glimmer and Catra contemplate their new situation.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	Possibilities

Firm steel pressed into Catra’s palms as she gripped the edge of the bunk. Her eyes bored down into the cold floor below, not really registering anything they saw. The darkness of a metallic room and sturdiness of a hard cot was normally something Catra would find comforting – sometimes soothing, even.

But now?

Well…now, she felt like melting into it. Like maybe all her problems, worries, and fears would just seep away into nothingness, and she could forget everything. Forget every memory that brought her here. Forget herself.

Although, she supposed she was already halfway there. Especially if that shapeshifter had any sort of ground to stand on…which, Catra knew, they did.

_ Damn them,  _ she thought. _I was a fool for trusting anyone._

“Can you stop that grunting?”

Catra growled under her breath. “Sorry, _your majesty_.”

Her ears twitched at the sound of shifting in the bed below her.

“Some of us would like to _try_ and get some rest…”

“What’s the point?” Catra almost surprised herself.

A short moment of rustling later, the Bright Moon queen stood before her, staring up at Catra as she sat upon the top bunk.

“The _point_ is that I’m trying to make it through this _alive_.” Glimmer eyed her up and down. “You’re…not like the Catra that I remember. Something changed.”

_ Something _ changed alright.

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” Catra’s voice was surprisingly quiet.

“Know what?”

“…How much?”

Glimmer’s face scrunched in confusion. “How much?”

“Them. How much did you give them?” Catra gripped the metal frame just a bit tighter. “How much did they sell me out for? How much did you pay them to make them do…_that_?”

“Double Trouble? Why? They’re just a mercenary, aren’t they?”

The moment the words left her mouth, Glimmer saw it: the look in Catra’s eyes.

Empty.

There was no anger, or sorrow, or resentment. They were just…dead.

“Catra? Are you, like…okay?”

No.

Not even slightly.

The words out of that green bastard’s mouth were too much for her. Seeing them shift from Shadow Weaver, to Hordak, to Adora…to Scorpia…

Catra felt the hint of a sob catch in her throat.

With a huff, Glimmer tried to jump up onto the top bunk, but fell short.

“Why don’t you just teleport?”

“I can’t.” Glimmer sighed. “My powers haven’t worked since we got taken here. I’m…I’m useless right now.

“If you’re useless, I’d love to know what that makes me.”

Slowly, Catra extended a hand. Glimmer took hold of it and hoisted herself up to sit beside her. Stiff and awkward, she placed a hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra resisted the urge to pull away.

“So. Are you okay?” Glimmer repeated.

“Do I _look_ okay, Sparkles?” Catra met her gaze. “Look, I know Double Trouble was working for you. Why would you have them do that? I thought…that they might actually…”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t ask them do anything to you.”

“You don’t…?” Catra looked away. “Whatever. Why should I believe you?”

“Maybe because I’m choosing to believe you?”

Catra’s eyes widened and flicked over to Glimmer for just a moment.

“You, uh. Believe me.”

“I want to.”

“…Why?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice.” Glimmer paused and laced her hands together in her lap. “But…you didn’t have to do that. Back there. You could’ve just let him hurt me. There was no reason for you to step in.”

“I was just saving myself…”

“Now _that_ I don’t believe.”

Catra closed her eyes. “And why’s that? What reason have I given you to think I’d ever want to save someone else?”

“You sure didn’t try to save yourself earlier.”

Catra took pause at that.

“Why, Catra?” Glimmer asked. “You were going to let me…why?”

“I-I don’t…I don’t know.”

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

Catra growled and turned to glare at her. “What do you want me to say, Sparkles? That I’ve lost it all? _Again_? That I’m not good enough for anyone? That everything I do just…” Catra’s voice faded as she glanced away. “…It just drives everyone away.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed her.

After a few moments, she finally managed to ask, “Is that what Double Trouble said?”

Catra was silent, but Glimmer knew what that meant.

“…So that’s why. They told you the truth, and you…”

“Stop it right there.” Catra’s ears flattened as she hugged onto her knees. “I know. It’s not…it’s not like I didn’t…”

“Why did you keep going then?” Glimmer’s voice lacked its usual bite. “That’s the one thing I don’t get, Catra. Why would you keep doing all of those horrible things?”

“I thought I wanted that. I really did.”

“And…now?”

Catra looked out the small window of their holding cell, into the vast cosmos outside. “Now I think I do. But…I don’t know if it’s possible for me.”

Glimmer hesitated before speaking. “You know, Catra. I’ve always been bad at expressing my feelings. In a good way, anyway. I’m always charging into stuff. Leaping before looking. And it…makes me end up in situations like this. Where I’ve really messed up.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I guess…I’m saying I understand. In a way.”

The tiniest hint of a smile played at the corners of Catra’s mouth. “We really messed up, huh, Sparkles? I didn’t expect it out of you.”

Glimmer let out a joyless laugh. “Not so different, I suppose.”

Catra bit the inside of her cheek. “So…stars. They’re prettier than I thought they’d be.”

“They really are beautiful. There’s so many.”

“…Hey. Glimmer.”

Glimmer looked at her in earnest. “Yes?”

“Let’s figure this out. Get out of this mess, take down Prime. Together.”

Glimmer smiled. “Not much choice. But I’d still like that.”

“…That’s the first time you said my name.”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. This is _not_ because I like you.”

_ Maybe I get why Adora likes you, _ Glimmer thought.

“We should actually rest,” she said, hopping off the top bunk. “We’ll need all our energy.”

Catra nodded shortly, the first hints of something akin to acceptance in her eyes. “Yeah. Night, Sparkles.”

“Night, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @akari-hope and Twitter @_AkariHope_


End file.
